fusionfallfandomcom-20200222-history
Fusion Monsters
Fusion monsters are evil minions of Fuse. You can obtain Fusion Matter, Taros, C.R.A.T.E.s, Nano Potions or Nano Boosts. They can be 1 of 3 Types, Adaptium, Blastons, or Cosmix. Level 01 Monsters *'Sector V (The Future)' ** Fusion Spawn/Jumbo Fusion Spawn (Cosmix) ** Shocktangler/Electrotangler (Blastons) *'Pokey Oaks North (The Future)' ** Fusion Spawn/Jumbo Fusion Spawn (Cosmix) ** Cyber Stinger/Cyber Stabber (Blastons) *'Tech Square (The Future)' ** Fusion Spawn/Jumbo Fusion Spawn (Cosmix) ** Cyberus/Cyberus Zero (Blastons) ** Oil Ogre/Ogre Overlord (Blastons) ** Tech Wing/Gigatech Wing (Cosmix) Level 02 Monsters *'Peach Creek Commons (The Future)' ** Dire Hydra/Alpha Hydra (Adaptium) ** Painsaw/Bossblade Painsaw (Cosmix) ** Newsprint Ninja/Newsprint Ninja Boss (Blastons) *'Pokey Oaks South (The Future)' ** Bad Burro/Big Bad Burro (Adaptium) ** Noxious Spawn/Sickly Noxious Spawn (Blastons) ** Road Golem/General Golem (Cosmix) *'Genius Grove (The Future)' ** Air Drone/Air Drone Enforcer (Cosmix) ** Tech Queen/Tech Queen Widow (Adaptium) ** Tech Drone/Tech Drone Prime (Blastons) Level 03 Monsters *'Peach Creek Estates (The Future)' ** Petroleum Punk/High Octane Punk (Adaptium) ** Sewer Creeper/Sewer Stalker (Cosmix) ** Verminator/Highblast Verminator (Blastons) *'Candy Cove (The Future)' ** Tread Head/Two-Ton Tread Head (Cosmix) ** Candy Bandit/Candy Bandit Captain (Blastons) ** Tank Terror/Giant Tank Terror (Adaptium) Level 04 Monsters *'Goat's Junk Yard (The Future)' **Motor Raptor/Motor Master (Blastons) **Dread Head/Don Dread Head (Adaptium) **Toxic Spawn/Highly Toxic Spawn (Cosmix) *'Pokey Oaks North (The Future)' **Don Doom (Adaptium) *'Sector V' **Ultramagno Beetle/Charged Magno Beetle (Cosmix) **Caterplug/Supercharged Caterplug (Blastons) **Sneaky Spawn/Super Sneaky Spawn (Adaptium) **Fusion Blowfish (Blastons) * Thanksgiving Event only **Cootie (Adaptium) * Thanksgiving Event only *'Peach Creek Estates (The Future)'' **Hootie (Blastons) *Thanksgiving Event only Level 05 Monsters *'Pokey Oaks North' ** Ball-Peen Meanie/Ball-Peen Slayer (Cosmix) ** Pesky Pony/Husky Horsie (Blastons) ** Mean Behemoth/Boss Behemoth (Cosmix) *'Peach Creek Estates (The Future)' ** Bad Max (Adaptium) Level 06 Monsters *'Pokey Oaks South' ** Mad Mower/Raving Mad Mower (Blastons) ** Gravel Golem/Great Gravel Golem (Adaptium) ** Neighborhood Ninja/Nightstalker Ninja (Cosmix) *'Peach Creek Commons' ** Hydro Hammer/High Hydro Hammer (Cosmix) ** Power Painsaw/Superpower Painsaw (Blastons) ** Newspaper Ninja/Newspaper Assassin(Adaptium) Level 07 Monsters *'Genius Grove' ** Doom Drone/Doom Defender (Blastons) ** Tech Tunneler/Tech Tunneler 2.0 (Adaptium) ** Tech Wing/Gigatech Wing (Cosmix) *'Candy Cove' ** Creepy Spawn/Mega Creepy Spawn (Cosmix) ** Candy Buccaneer/Buccaneer Commander (Blastons) ** Barrel Basher/Big Barrel Basher (Adaptium) Level 08 Monsters *'Peach Creek Estates' ** Crash Loader/Crash Leader (Blastons) ** Maelstrom Creeper/Maelstrom Brute (Cosmix) ** Heavy Pincher/Heavy Duty Pincher (Adaptium) *'Eternal Vistas' ** Bloodsucker/Big Bad Bloodsucker (Adaptium) ** Spooka/Spooka Boo (Blastons) ** Joke-O-Lantern/Big Bad Joke-O-Lantern (Cosmix) Level 09 Monsters *'Eternal Meadows' ** Batty Bloodsucker/Batty Brampire (Adaptium) ** Spinetingler/Cackling Spinetingler (Blastons) ** Jock-O-Lantern/Dumb Jock-O-Lantern (Cosmix) *'Goat's Junk Yard' ** Scrap Scrapper/Scrapper Superior (Adaptium) ** Scrap Tyrant/Scrap Tyrant Champion (Cosmix) ** Junkasaurus Wrecks/Junkasaurus Daddy (Adaptium) Level 10 Monsters *'Foster's Home' ** Extremospawn/Super Extremospawn (Blastons) ** Scribble Spawn/Crazy Scribble Spawn (Cosmix) ** Timber Terror/Overgrown Timber Terror (Adaptium) *'Endsville' ** Jerk-O-Lantern/Pushy Jerk-O-Lantern (Blastons) ** Baron Bloodsucker/Baron Brampire (Blastons) ** Mummy Monster/Big Ol' Mummy Monster (Cosmix) ** Spooky Streetlight/Super Spooky Streetlight (Adaptium) Level 11 Monsters *'Nuclear Plant' ** Gear Goon/Raving Gear Goon (Cosmix) ** Weird Welder/Weird Welder Foreman (Adaptium) ** Ventilator/Turbo Ventilator (Adaptium) ** Doom Boiler/Doom Boiler Boss (Blastons) *'Prickly Pines' ** Tiger Wolf/Tiger Wolf Pack Leader (Cosmix) ** Lazy Metal Boy Scout/Metal Brute Scout (Blastons) ** Wild Skeeter/Queen Skeeter (Adaptium) Level 12 Monsters * Habitat Homes ** Ramcycle/Overclocked Ramcycle (Blastons) ** Motorilla/Silverback Motorilla (Adaptium) ** Cyclomander/Sir Cyclomander (Cosmix) *'Camp Kidney' ** Pack Arachnid/Pack Arachnid Leader (Adaptium) ** Wild Stinger/King Stinger (Blastons) ** Crazy Metal Boy Scout/Crazy Metal Troop Leader (Adaptium) ** Rudy (Blastons) * Thanksgiving Event only Level 13 Monsters * City Point ** Fire Hydra/Blazing Hydrant (Adaptium) ** Destroyusall/Ultramega Destroyusall (Cosmix) ** Dynamite Mouse/Short Fuse Dynamite Mouse (Blastons) * City Station ** Streetgrinder/Oversized Streetgrinder (Adaptium) ** Asphalt Thief/Asphalt Thief Prince (Blastons) ** Vile Cabinet/Vile Defiler (Cosmix) Level 14 Monsters *'Mount Blackhead' ** Rabid Arachnid/Rabid Arachnid Leader (Adaptium) ** Ghoulish Growth/Goulish Growth Rotter (Blastons) ** Bladed Mantis/Fullblade Mantis (Cosmix) *'Marquee Row' ** Sonic Scorpion/Supersonic Scorpion (Cosmix) ** Hydro Slammer/High Hydro Slammer (Adaptium) ** Streetcrusher/Streetcrusher Maniac (Blastons) Level 15 Monsters *'Leakey Lake' ** Great Ironjaw/Lord Razortooth (Adaptium) ** Wild Cogfish/Wild Bossfish (Blastons) ** Striding Eel/Great Striding Eel (Cosmix) ** Creepy Clawdad/Jumbo Clawdad (Blastons) *'Townsville Center' and City Hall ** Heavy Hunter/Heavy Hunter Boss (Cosmix) ** Unisickle/Nitrosickle (Adaptium) ** Asphalt Creep/Giant Road Rager (Blastons) Level 16 Monsters *'Acorn Flats' ** Spider Toad/Nightmare Spider Toad (Cosmix) ** Slime Serpent/Slime Serpent Sliceer (Blastons) ** Terrorpin/Mighty Mighty Terrorpin (Adaptium) *'Townsville Park' ** Shady Streetlight/Tall Shady Streetlight (Adaptium) ** Asphalt Freak/Asphalt Freak Father (Blastons) ** Dire Raptor/Dire Hunter (Cosmix) Level 17 Monsters *'Pimpleback Mountains' ** Dynamite Rat/HighGrade Dynamite Rat (Cosmix) ** Breaker Bear/Breaker Boss (Blastons) ** Dark Skeeter/Sir Skeeter (Adaptium) *'Orchid Bay' ** Master Tentakiller/Grand Master Tentakiller (Adaptium) ** Boardwalk Brawler/IronSide Brawler (Cosmix) ** Jetskill/Jetskill Hunter (Blastons) ** Boardwalk Bully/Big Boardwalk Bully (Adaptium) Level 18 Monsters *'Haunted Ridge' ** Cavern Wolf/Alpha Cavern Wolf (Blastons) ** Boarbull/Rogue Boarbull (Cosmix) ** Alpha Arachnid/Omega Arachind (Adaptium) *'Bravo Beach' ** Sand Creep/Sand Baron (Blastons) ** Turbo Jetskill/Turbo Jetskill Slyer (Adaptium) ** Beach Bully/ Big Beach Bully (Blastons) ** Squish Scaler/Superfused Squish Scaler (Cosmix) ** Cootie (Blastons) * Thanksgiving Event only Level 19 Monsters *'Twisted Forest' ** Granite Grabber/Greatstone Grabber (Adaptium) ** Freakish Frog/President Freakfrog (Cosmix) ** Creeper King/Creeper Kingpin (Blastons) *'Morbucks Towers' ** Riot Rogue/Riot Rogue Sergeant (Adaptium) ** Arch Welder/Boss Welder (Blastons) ** Heavy Puncher/Super Heavy Puncher (Cosmix) ** Doomdozer/Doomdozer Foreman (Blastons) Level 20 Monsters *'The Ruins' ** Dagger Mantis/King Stabber Mantis (Cosmix) ** Necromasher/High Necromasher (Blastons) ** Timber Hulk/Hardwood Hulk (Adaptium) *'Mojo's Volcano' ** Spawn Simian/Spawn Simian Captain (Cosmix) ** Wild Wing/Wild Wing King (Blastons) ** Doom Digger/Doom Digger Dynamo (Adaptiums) Level 21 Monsters *'Devil's Bluff' ** Talon Titan/Titanic Talon Titan (Adaptiums) ** Canyon Stalker/Deep Canyon Stalker (Cosmix) ** Demolition Bear/Demolition Rex (Blastons) *'Galaxy Gardens' ** Timber Creeper/Rockwood Creeper (Adaptium) ** Skeeter Spawn/Elder Skeeter Spawn (Cosmix) ** Horror King/Horror Kingpin (Blastons) Level 22 Monsters *'Devil's Canyon' ** Canyon Creeper/Broad Canyon Creeper (Cosmix) ** Pneumatic Bear/Pneumatic Bear Nightmare (Blastons) ** Canyon Colossus/Colossal Colossus (Adaptium) *'Tech Square' ** Sky Drone/Sky Demon (Cosmix) ** Mech Queen/Mech Queen Mistress (Adaptium) ** Cyberus/Cyberus Zero (Blastons) Level 23 Monsters *'Nowhere' ** Aubergine Master/High Aubergine Master (Blastons) ** Moussaka Master/Moussaka Master Sergeant (Cosmix) ** Fowl Foe/King-size Fowl (Adaptium) ** Judy (Blastons) *'Steam Alley' ** Baleful Brute/Bigger Brute (Adaptium) ** Putrid Spawn/Putrid Spawn Revolver (Cosmix) ** Oil Ogre/Ogre Overlord (Blastons) ** Gear Goliath/Gear Goliath Gladiator (Adaptium) Level 24 Monsters *'Area 51.5' ** Desert Clawdad/Desert Broadclaw (Blastons) ** Pharaoh Creep/Pharaoh Joe (Cosmix) ** Ghoul Golem/Great Ghoul Golem (Adaptium) *'Offworld Plaza' ** Killowatt/Surging Killowatt (Adaptium) ** Hydraulic Enforcer/Elephantine Enforcer (Adaptium) ** Sawbreaker/King Sawbreaker (Blastons) ** Thuggard/ Enraged Thuggard (Blastons) ** Clawbreaker/Clawbreaker Fury (Cosmix) Level 25 Monsters *'Really Twisted Forest' ** Boarbill/Boarbill Charger (Cosmix) ** Brackish Beast/Brackish Beast Father (Adaptium) ** Grime Serpent/Overgrown Grime Serpent (Blastons) *'Lower Catacombs' ** Fowl Fiend/Jumbo Fowl Fiend (Cosmix) ** Graveworm/Giant Graveworm (Adaptium) ** Aubergine Meanie/Meanie Master (Blastons) Level 26 Monsters *'Forgotten Falls' ** Great Terrorpin/Great Terrorpin III (Adaptium) ** Striding Lamprey/Prize Lamprey (Cosmix) ** Slizzard/Slizzard Chieftan (Blastons) *'Upper Catacombs' ** Cryptworm/Bloated Cryptworm (Adaptum) ** Fowl Freak/Regal Freak (Cosmix) ** Moussaka Meanie/Big Angry Meanie (Blastons) Level 27 Monsters *'Monkey Mountain' ** Scythe Simian/Simian Reaper (Cosmix) ** Razor Mantis/Flashing Razor Razor Mantis (Adaptium) ** Volcano Toad/Magma Toad Master (Blastons) *'Monkey Foothills' ** Dire Ape/Alpha Ape (Adaptium) ** Sickle Simian/Sickle Simian Hunter (Cosmix) ** Volcano Vaulter/Mega Magma Vaulter (Blastons) ** Tootie (Blastons) * Thanksgiving Event only Level 28443334 Monsters ** Sector VTerrordactyl/Terrordactyl Screamer (Adaptium) ** Fossil Crawler/Raging Fossil Crawler (Blastons) ** Triceraclops/Trisceraclaw Momma (Blastons) ** Frilled Killer/Amped Frilled Killer (Cosmix) *'Dinosaur Pass' ** Fossil Brawler/Bare-Boned Brawler (Cosmix) ** Horrordactyl/Colossal Horrordactyl (Cosmix) ** Triceraclaw/Triceraclaw Poppa (Cosmix) ** Frilled Fiend/Frilled Fiend Queen (Cosmix) Level 29 Monsters *'Fireswamps' ** Tar Titan/Titanic Tar Titan (Adaptium) ** Magma Hulk/Master Magma Hulk (Adaptium) ** Creeposaurus Rex/Captain Creepasaurus (Blastons) ** Lizard Queen/Queen Coldblood (Cosmix) Level 30 Monsters *'Firepits' **Lizard King/King Coldblood (Cosmix) **Stone Drake/Slag Dragon (Cosmix) **Miasma Hulk/Master Miasma Hulk (Adaptium) **Freakosaurus Rex/Father Freakosaurus (Blastons) *Monkey Mountain * Tootie (Blastons) Level 31 Monsters *'Huntor's Crest' ** Skull Basher/King Basher (Cosmix) ** Fusionfly/Hyper Fusionfly (Blastons) ** Wooly Behemoth/Ancient Wooly Behemoth (Adaptium) Level 32 Monsters *'Dark Glade' ** Bully Behemoth/Big Bully Behemoth (Blastons) ** Skull Crusher/King Crusher (Adaptium) ** Dark Fusionfly/Queen Fusionfly (Blastons) ** Ghastly Growth/Overgrown Ghastly Growth (Cosmix) Level 33 Monsters *'Hero's Hollow' ** Shellworm/Giga Shellworm (Blastons) ** Eyebulb/Giant Eyebulb (Cosmix) ** Meteoric Sentry/Meteoric Sentry Number One (Adaptium) Level 34 Monsters *'The Precipice' ** Great Eyebulb/Great Eyebulb Gazer (Cosmix) ** Jurassic Centurion/Jurassic Centurion Lord (Adaptium) ** Great Shellworm/Great Shellworm Fury (Blastons) Level 35 Monsters *'Green Maw' ** Slag Cephalopod/Cephalopod Alpha (Adaptium) ** Eyebore/Giant Eyebore (Cosmix) ** Shellslug/Epic Shellslug (Blastons) Level 36 Monsters *'Fuse's Lair' ** Great Shellslug/Great Shellslug King (Blastons) ** Scoria Cephalopod/Cephalopod Prime (Adaptium) ** Meteoric Guardian/Meteoric Guardian Lieutenant (Cosmix) *'Fuse's Labrynth' ** Stalactitan/Stalactitan Golem (Adaptium) ** Terra Claw (Adaptium) *'Fuse's Hall' **actitan/Stalactitan Gole ** Stal ** Stalactitan Golem (Adaptium) *'Fuse's Throne' ** Doom Strider (Cosmix) Category:Game Elements